1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for controlling synchronization of data between mobile devices and desktop computers and servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems that many IT departments at large and medium sized corporations face is security of data on the their desktops and on their server-based networks, particularly in view of many devices and “gadgets” that are available to users today. Such devices include SmartPhones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pocket computers, BlackBerries, iPods, iPhones, and many similar devices. These capabilities of such devices, such as processing and storage capabilities, continue to increase, and many rank-and-file users desire to synchronize their PDAs and similar devices to, for example, their desktop computers.
Such synchronization is readily available, for example, using ActiveSync or HotSync software, where every time a device is connected to the computer, or inserted into a cradle, which is connected to a computer, a synchronization dialog starts between the device and the computer, and data can be transferred in both directions.
Of particular concern is the fact that many such devices have relatively robust operating systems, for example, Windows Mobile, or similar, which permits the file system of the device to be synchronized to the file system of the desktop computer. Other non-file objects, such as calendar, tasks, contacts, etc. can also be synchronized. In essence, Windows Mobile permits the PDA to act as a hard disk drive that has just been connected to the desktop computer, and to copy the entire file system onto the device.
The IT departments that face this problem essentially have two choices: one is to permit everything—in other words, users will be allowed to synchronize their devices to their local desktops without restrictions. Another is to ban the possibility of synchronization altogether, judging it to be an unacceptable risk. Neither approach is satisfactory—banning synchronization leaves many users irritated, while permitting unfettered synchronization is a security risk.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for much finer degree of control over the ability of users to synchronize their portable devices to their desktop computers and/or corporate networks.